Fear the Repo
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Louise betreibt gerade „Fernsehaerobic“, als Vic das Wohnmobil] betritt) * Fernsehtrainerin: ...5, 6, 7, 8, super gemacht! 6, 7, 8, spitze! Los, weiter! Anspannen! * Victor Vance (lacht):''' Hey, Louise. * '''Louise Cassidy-Williams (lacht auch):''' Hey, Vic, wie geht’s? * '''Victor: Besser. * Louise: Gut. (sie will den Fernseher ausschalten) * Victor: Mach weiter. Ich warte auf Marty. * Louise: Nein, ist nett, mal zu quatschen. Phil hat gesagt, du warst beim Militär. * Victor: Ja. Hab aber einen großen Fehler gemacht. * Louise: Nicht nur du. (Louises Ehemann kommt herein) * Marty J. Williams: Wenn du rumläufst wie ’ne Hure, kann ich dich auch gleich auf den Strich schicken. * Louise: Ich hab Aerobic gemacht, Marty. Reg dich mal ab! * Marty: Ja, an deinem Genick, bis es bricht. Keine Frechheiten in meinem Haus! (im Hintergrund schreit ein Baby) * Louise: Entschuldige. * Marty: Das hast du jetzt davon! Dusseliges Weibsstück. Herrgott noch mal! (er wendet sich Vic zu) * Marty: Hey, was gibt’s, Vic Vance? * Victor: Du hast gesagt, es gäb vielleicht noch Arbeit. * Marty: Stimmt. Ich hab ein paar Außenstände, die eingetrieben werden müssen. (das Baby kreischt immer lauter) * Marty'' (zu Louise)'': Bring den Balg zum Schweigen, sonst mach ich’s! * Louise: Leck mich doch, Marty, du inzüchtiges Stück Hinterwäldlerscheiße! * Marty: Halt’s Maul, du Schlampe, sonst schlag ich dir die Zähne ein. * Louise: Mir reicht’s! Ich gehe mit der Kleinen zu meiner Schwester! * Marty: Gut. Geh doch! Hau ab! (zu Vic) * Marty: Die fettarschige Sau von Schwester kriegt auch ’ne Packung. Komm. Hauen wir ab. (später, beim Büro) * Marty: Auf der Liste steht, was du einkassieren sollst. Ich bezweifle ja, dass du den Mumm dafür hast. Aber beweis es mir doch! (kurz darauf, beim Cheetah-Diebstahl) * Besitzer: Ey, Sohn einer Schlampe! Das ist mein Auto! (beim Benson-Klau) * Mann: Was zum Henker machst du da? (beim Büro nach dem Benson-Klau) * Marty: Bring den Van hier weg, Hank. * Victor: Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass das keine echten Schulden waren? * Marty: Wenn ich sage, es ist meins, dann ist es auch meins. (Martys Kumpel Hank fährt mit dem Laster weg) * Marty: Merk dir das, wenn du’s hier zu was bringen willst, Junge. Mission miniatur|Vor Martys Büro Bringe Marty mit dessen Bobcat zu seinem Büro, dem späteren Imperiumsbetrieb gleich neben dem orangefarbenen Beachcomber Hotel. Zweite Amtshandlung: Einkassieren! Fahre zunächst zu einem Cheetah gleich südlich deines Verstecks und stiehl ihn. Das ist keine große Sache, da der Besitzer nur ein wenig rummotzt. Liefere das Auto beim Büro ab. Wagen Nummer 2 ist ein Sentinel, der in Little Havana unterwegs ist. Treibe den Fahrer heraus, indem du das Auto per Drive-by beschädigst – das geht am schnellsten. Danach musst du allerdings zu Pay’n’Spray, da der Wagen in einwandfreiem Zustand abgeliefert werden muss. Alternativ folgt man den Wagen bis zu einer Ampel, wo er stehen bleibt. Nun noch schnell das Fahrzeug wechseln. Zu guter Letzt musst du einen Benson-Lastwagen abfangen, der sich auf Höhe der kurzen, roten Eisenbrücke in Little Haiti befindet. Zwei Männer bewachen ihn – töten musst du sie aber nicht (ist aber besser, weil sie dich sonst immer wieder aus dem Wagen ziehen). Bist du eingestiegen, hast du zwei Fahndungssterne. Mit jedem Stoß gegen deinen Laster fällt Ware von der Ladefläche des Lkws, was du unterbinden musst, indem du dich nicht rammen lässt. Mache notfalls einen kurzen Abstecher zu Pay’n’Spray. Diese Mission ist im Grunde eine Übung für die späteren Kredithai-Missionen der Imperiumsbetriebe. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Marty J. Williams stirbt, einer der drei Wagen zerstört wird oder die gesamte Ladung des Benson verloren geht. Pager-Mitteilung * Louise: Komm doch bei Gelegenheit mal vorbei... Trivia * Der Name der Mission ist eine Anspielung auf das Lied „Don’t fear the Reaper“ der Band Blue Öyster Cult. Fortsetzung Marty J. Williams’ → Waking up the Neighbors Louise Cassidy-Williams’ → When Funday comes Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Marty-J.-Williams-Missionen